Get The Gum
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: Sonny catches Chad and Tawni "Stealing each others gum" and gets jealous. But sonny she realizes Chad doesn't Tawni's gum, he wants hers. "Get the gum" He demanded. Finished 4/22/12.
1. Get The Gum

Sonny was in the cafeteria reading the latest issue of Tween Weekly. She was reading about the newest make of bubble gum. Everyone was buzzing about it, apparently it was amazing but she didn't know that yet. She was too scared to try it, She wanted to know if it was good or not. So she went to ask a professional. Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny closed her magazine, Took one last glance at everyone and made her way to stage two. She walked the hallways and got past all the security guards up until she reached the doors to Mackenzie falls.

"I'm here to see Chad" She told the guard.

"Of course Miss Monroe" The guard smiled and let her in.

The security guard knew her because she was there a lot. She wasn't on the _Do Not Admit _wall so she was aloud in. She was there quite often. Mostly just to start and argument with Chad or because she was annoyed. But this time it was serious. This time she had a question to ask him.

Sonny skipped down the corridors of _Mackenzie Falls _and went to the hall of dressing rooms. The boys had there name is bold blue letters and the girls had there in pink. She had know idea why they weren't gold and silver, Most dressing room doors where but these ones weren't. She expected them to be all fancy as well seeing that there the number one _Tween _Show. She thought they could everything they wanted. They probably did they just didn't care about some things.

Sonny went through the blue doors and read the names aloud until she found Chad's.

"Guest Star" She read aloud.

"Skyler"

"Ferguson"

"Chad" She smiled and opened the door.

"Hello?" She spoke as she entered the room.

She realised Chad wasn't there so she had a look around. It wasn't what she expected it to be. She thought he would have pictures of himself on walls and _Mackenzie Falls _DVD'S. No, It was just a sofa, a TV, a desk and a dressing table. Just an average dressing room. Sonny walked over to the desk and saw several packs of the new bubble gum, they hadn't been opened yet. She picked up a packet and put it into her pocket. She then walked out of the room, closing the door as she left. She walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls _set and tried to look for skyler.

"SKYLER!" She shouted as soon as she saw him. She walked over to him and waited for him to answer her.

"What do you want Random?" He asked. He took out his phone and started texting someone.

"Have you seen Chad?" I smiled.

"Nope" He replied, then walked away.

"Well that was rude"Sonny mumbled to herself.

Sonny picked up her feet (Not literally) and skipped down to the set of _So Random_.

As she reached the set she wandered down the halls and walked to her dressing room. When she reached her dressing room door she stopped outside and put her hand on the handle.

She put her ear to the door and listened closely. She could hear noises coming from inside the dressing room. She knew one of them was Tawni's but she wasn't sure who the other voice belonged to.

She turned the handle on the door and let the door open. When she walked in she couldn't believe her eyes, Tawni and Chad where "Stealing each others gum" Through kisses. They where sat on the leopard print chair, Tawni sitting on top of Chad with a pack of gum in her hand.

"Well I guess the gum tastes good then" Sonny said, tears trickling down her cheeks. As soon as she said that Chad and Tawni broke apart and turned to see a crying brunette standing in the doorway.

"Sonny..." Chad started. Tawni couldn't care less, she was just staring at her nails.

"Forget it" Sonny ran off.

"What was wrong with her?" Tawni asked with attitude.

"Will you just shut up already and get off me!" Chad pushed her onto the floor. He walked out of the dressing room in search of sonny.

"What did I do?" The blonde asked her self.

Chad was now running through the halls of _So Random _trying to find Sonny. He stopped as he reached a corner and heard very silent weeping. He turned around and saw a supply closet. H walked up to the door and gently brought up his hand and knocked.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly.

"Go away" Said the brunette on the other side of the door.

"Just let me explain"

"No"

"Please" Chad begged.

"Fine" Sonny gave up.

"Fine" Chad smiled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Now will you come out?" Chad asked.

Sonny turned the handle on the door and walked out of the closet.

"Well?" She asked.

"Come to my dressing room and I'll explain" Chad said.

Chad walked to his dressing room with Sonny slowly following behind.

"Well?" Sonny asked once again as they where now standing inside Chad's dressing room.

"I never wanted any of that to happen okay? Tawni jumped up on me and started kissing me, At first I didn't respond but then I decided to kiss her back and then pull away so she would get what she wanted and leave but when I tried to pull away she wouldn't let me. It was disgusting " Chad said making a look of disgust on his face.

"you where stealing each others gum! Tawni even had the pack of gum in her hand to prove it!" Sonny shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes Tawni had gum in her mouth at the time. I don't even want her gum like that. Wait a minute, why do you care? Is someone jealous?" Chad smirked.

"No" Sonny lied.

"Well you wanna know something?" Chad grinned.

"What?" The confused brunette asked.

Chad walked up to her. "I only want your gum" He said.

He pointed to the gum on his desk and whispered into her ear huskily "Get the gum"


	2. Sonny's Point Of view

I was in the cafeteria reading the latest issue of Tween Weekly. I was reading about the newest make of bubble gum. Everyone was buzzing about it, apparently it was amazing but I didn't know that yet. I was too scared to try it, I wanted to know if it was good or not. So I went to ask a professional. Chad Dylan Cooper.

I closed my magazine, Took one last glance at everyone and made my way to stage two. I walked the hallways and got past all the security guards up until I reached the doors to Mackenzie falls.

"I'm here to see Chad" I told the guard.

"Of course Miss Monroe" The guard smiled and let me in.

The security guard knew me because I was there a lot. I wasn't on the _Do Not Admit _wall so I was aloud in. SI was there quite often. Mostly just to start and argument with Chad or because I was annoyed. But this time it was serious. This time I had a question to ask him and that didn't happen very often.

I skipped down the corridors of _Mackenzie Falls _and went to the hall of dressing rooms. The boys had there name is bold blue letters and the girls had there in pink. I had know idea why they weren't gold and silver, Most dressing room doors where but these ones weren't. I expected them to be all fancy as well seeing that there the number one _Tween _Show. I thought they could everything they wanted. They probably did they just didn't care about some things.

I went through the blue doors and read the names aloud until she found Chad's.

"Guest Star" I read aloud.

"Skyler"

"Ferguson"

"Chad" I smiled and opened the door.

"Hello?" I spoke as I entered the room.

I realised Chad wasn't there so I had a look around. I didn't want to be nosey I just wanted to see what kins of stuff Chad liked or kept. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought he would have pictures of himself on walls and _Mackenzie Falls _DVD'S. No, It was just a sofa, a TV, a desk and a dressing table. Just an average dressing room. I walked over to the desk and saw several packs of the new bubble gum, they hadn't been opened yet. I picked up a packet and put it into my pocket. I then walked out of the room, closing the door as I left. I walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls _set and tried to look for skyler.

"SKYLER!" I shouted as soon as I saw him. He would know were Chad is. I walked over to him and waited for him to answer me which probably won't be any time soon.

"What do you want Random?" He asked. He took out his phone and started texting someone.

"Have you seen Chad?" I smiled.

"Nope" He replied, then walked away.

"Well that was rude" I mumbled to myself.

I picked up her feet (Not literally) and skipped down to the set of s_o Random_.

As I reached the set I wandered down the halls and walked to my dressing room. When I reached my dressing room door I stopped outside and put I hand on the handle.

I put her ear to the door and listened closely. I could hear noises coming from inside the dressing room. I knew one of them was Tawni's but I wasn't sure who the other voice belonged to although it was very familiar.

I turned the handle on the door and let the door open. When I walked in she couldn't believe her eyes, Tawni and Chad where "Stealing each others gum" Through kisses. They where sat on the leopard print chair, Tawni sitting on top of Chad with a pack of gum in her hand.

"Well I guess the gum tastes good then" I said, I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I felt so embarrassed, I can't believe actually liked Chad.

Chad and Tawni broke apart and turned to see me standing by the door.

"Sonny..." Chad started. Tawni couldn't care less, she was just staring at her nails.

"Forget it" I ran off.

I ran through the set of _So Random! _And Mackenzie falls. I stopped when I found bunch of supply closets. I chose one and opened the door. I walked in, closed the door and then sat down. I practically cried my eyes out.

A few minutes later I heard running, heavy breathing. Within a few seconds the heavy breathing slowed down, as did the running. I heard footsteps creeping towards the door. They knocked.

"Sonny?" the voice asked quietly. Chad.

"Go away" I said. I didn't want Chad to see me like this.

"Just let me explain"

"No" I protested.

"Please" Chad begged.

"Fine" I gave up.

"Fine" I could feel Chad smirking. I knew I shouldn't have started our argument.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Now will you come out?" Chad asked.

I turned the handle on the door and walked out of the closet.

"Well?" I asked him Chad.

"Come to my dressing room and I'll explain" Chad said.

Chad walked to his dressing room with I slowly following behind.

"Well?" I asked once again as we where now standing inside Chad's dressing room.

"I never wanted any of that to happen okay? Tawni jumped up on me and started kissing me, At first I didn't respond but then I decided to kiss her back and then pull away so she would get what she wanted and leave but when I tried to pull away she wouldn't let me. It was disgusting " Chad said making a look of disgust on his face.

"you where stealing each others gum! Tawni even had the pack of gum in her hand to prove it!" I shouted. I didn't believe a word he just said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes Tawni had gum in her mouth at the time. I don't even want her gum like that. Wait a minute, why do you care? Is someone jealous?" Chad smirked.

"No"I quickly lied.

"Well you wanna know something?" Chad grinned.

"What?" I asked. I was really confused.

Chad edged closed to me. "I only want your gum" He said.

He pointed to the gum on his desk and whispered into my ear huskily "Get the gum"


	3. Chad's Point Of View

I was wandering the halls of _So Random!_ Looking for a certain Sonny Monroe. I wanted to try some of that new gum. I new she was bound to have some. I had some in my dressing room which hadn't been opened yet but I was to lazy to walk to my dressing room and get it.

I continued to walk through the halls until I found Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I knocked on the door and then just let myself in. I looked around and saw that only Tawni was there. Yes, I actually know there real names. I just choose not to use them.

"Hey Blondie, have you seen Sonny?" I asked as I wandered about there dressing room.

"No, why?" She asked me. I looked at her, I brought my eyes up and down her body and noticed that she had a packet of that new gum in her hands.

"Is that the new gum that just came out?" I asked her.

"Yeah... why?"

"Can I try some?" I asked. I moved my hand over to the packet in her hand but she slapped it away.

"Yes, but you have to pay a price" Okay, I was seriously confused now.

"What price?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh you'll see" She put on an evil smirk. I watched as she took a long strip of gum from the packet and put it in her mouth. She chewed it for a few seconds and then jumped on me.

"What the hell?" I asked her. She didn't listen she just connected her lips with mine and started to kiss me.

At first I was shocked and confused but then I got into it and started to kiss back. Our lips moved together. I had to admit she wasn't a bad kisser, but she wasn't a great one either. After a few minutes I gently brushed my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she excepted straight away. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and our tongues battled together. I soon felt her gum on my tongue. I could taste all the flavours, blueberry, raspberry and strawberry. It was a weird combination but I had to admit it was amazing.

After about five more minutes I heard a quite noise. I didn't care, I just continued to make out with Tawni.

"Well I guess the gum tastes good then" Me and Tawni broke our kiss and turned around to see a crying Sonny Monroe standing beside the dressing room door.

"Sonny..." I started. Tawni couldn't care less, she was just staring at her nails. Something only Tawni could do.

"Forget it" Sonny ran off.

"What was wrong with her?" Tawni asked with attitude.

"Will you just shut up already and get off me!" I pushed her onto the floor. I walked out of the dressing room in search of sonny.

"What did I do?" I heard Tawni ask. Ha! Like she didn't know.

I was now running through the halls of _So Random! _trying to find Sonny. I stopped as I reached a corner and heard very silent weeping. I turned around and saw a supply closet. I walked up to the door and gently brought up my hand and knocked.

"Sonny?" I asked quietly.

"Go away" I heard Sonny say through the other end of the door.

"Just let me explain" I pleaded

"No" She protested

"Please" I begged.

"Fine" Sonny gave up.

"Fine" I smiled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Now will you come out?" I asked.

Sonny turned the handle on the door and walked out of the closet.

"Well?" She asked.

"Come to my dressing room and I'll explain" I said.

I walked to my dressing room and felt Sonny slowly following behind.

"Well?" Sonny asked once again as they where now standing inside my dressing room.

"I never wanted any of that to happen okay? Tawni jumped up on me and started kissing me, At first I didn't respond but then I decided to kiss her back and then pull away so she would get what she wanted and leave but when I tried to pull away she wouldn't let me. It was disgusting " I said making a look of disgust on my face. I was half telling the truth because actually the kiss actually wasn't that bad.

"you where stealing each others gum! Tawni even had the pack of gum in her hand to prove it!" Sonny shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes Tawni had gum in her mouth at the time. I don't even want her gum like that. Wait a minute, why do you care? Is someone jealous?" I smirked.

"No" Sonny said a bit to quickly for my liking.

"Well you wanna know something?" I grinned.

"What?" Sonny asked with a look of confusion written across her face.

I walked up to her. "I only want your gum" I said.

I pointed to the gum on my desk and whispered into her ear huskily "Get the gum"

**I am sorry if it's not as good as you wished. That was my first time writing a make out or proper kissing scene. As I write more of them I will improve and get better. There is on more Chapter left after this which I might write later or tomorow. The last chapter will just be to sum it up and what happens next. please review!**


End file.
